Passionata
by Yue Guang Kuroneko
Summary: Kirihara Misaki and BK-201 are both passionate beings, hidden behind aspirations and facades.


**Pairing:** HeixMisaki  
**Rating:** M – for vague references to sex  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darker Than BLACK or any of its characters. They belong only to BONES and Funimation...so, please, no suing. No one has the money for all that.

**Passionata**

Kirihara Misaki was a passionate creature. Her only obvious flaw was that she was one hundred percent self-contained, self-controlled. She never acted on passion alone. She rationalized her passion, stripping it of its excitement and spontaneity until the passion dissipated and became logic. It was never quite a problem for her. If anything, her pride in this characteristic of herself was detrimental to the complexity that was the Section-Chief. She believed that quality was befitting of someone of her rank and position. Leading by example, prioritizing others before herself. That was Kirihara Misaki, and those who worked in Section 4 respected, and feared, her for it.

Passion, however, could never be fully reduced to logic. Logic was of the mind. Passion was of the heart. So she resolved to channel raw passion in unconventional ways—most of them pertaining to her work. Her goal to capture Contractors was where her passion bloomed in the eyes of her subordinates. They wouldn't call that passion though. It was 'determination', they decided.

But there was one person who could perceive that diaphanous word and scoff at it because he understood and discerned the unrefined passion of which Misaki had control.

BK-201 stood, just off in the side alley. He had eliminated a Contractor only moments ago. He didn't watch as the man's star fell. Instead, his eyes took in the Section-Chief's car as it screeched to a stop at the scene, always a few seconds too late. She knew it too and threw a curse into the skies as she surveyed the immediate area.

"Saitou, check that building. I'll check the perimeters for BK-201."

She was never shaken at the thought of meeting him, even if it was at gunpoint. She knew her bullets would simply deflect off his heavy coat, and yet, she continued to chase him down alleys, up stairs, on top of roofs.

He enjoyed it.

At this point, this is where she would catch him lurking in the shadows and chase after him. He could easily outrun her, but he always chose not to. She was a smart woman, and was courageous enough to attempt her theories and experiments regarding both his battle ability and her level of efficiency.

Rather than shooting at him blindly, she would opt for something different. A new contraption, usually. Sometimes a new gun, other times a new method, which allows her to gain distance every time. Her difficulty was getting close enough to him to neutralize him, but he always gave her one open opportunity each meeting to overcome him.

She was becoming more and more superior in her techniques. The passion he sensed in her made her relentless and unforgiving. She was capricious in her methods, inexorable in her resolve, and it made her dark eyes striking in the shadows of their fights. And he would always gaze at her amused. As she sensed his amusement, she would scowl, brows furrowed, and passion heightened.

This time, she would be the same, but better. Always better. She was never one to disappoint him.

* * *

Misaki is always the last one out of the office. She returns home late. Unlocks her door, closes it behind her, steps out of her shoes, lines them with the others, and drops her purse and blazer on the off-white sofa. At this moment, he would slip into the room from the balcony and wrap his arms around her, breathing her in.

Tonight is no exception.

"Hei," his name falls from her lips, and, abandoning his mask, he kisses her. Gently at first, just to tease her. She growls as he pulls away, and she pulls him down by his shirt collar to crush her lips against his again.

Hei is a passionate creature, hidden in codenames and diverse personas, but regardless of what he was doing, what he was called, and who he was, he devotes himself to that particular feature with flawless elegance. His identity is never a concern for her, now that he is in her arms as the unassuming, charming Li-kun, the notorious BK-201, and the mysterious Hei. Just as she knows that she is not as one-dimensional as others perceive, she knows that the Contractor is also multi-faceted in his personality.

He never denies her unworded request for passionate intimacy, because he knows that he is the only one who can unravel her self-control. He takes her in his arms, takes down her hair, and runs his fingers through it as his lips caresses hers, arms tightening to ensure closeness between their bodies.

It's not always passion that reign their nights together. At times, there are bouts of tenderness, of bruising force, of quiet understanding. These nights are cathartic, overcoming boundaries of propriety and expectations and ambition, peeling away all complications to reveal the two beings who they were—who they _are_—when they are within each other's embrace. He frees her and he loves every inch of her.

Hei has her up against the wall, and he drags his teeth gently along her collarbone. Misaki clutches a fistful of his hair to raise his lips up to hers again.

She loves every movement, every breath they share. She knows he could outrun her, to vanish from sight and leave her panting in the stairwell of some isolated building. But he always waits for her. He helps her, dark eyes amused at her efforts, and though he always won—BK-201 _always_ won—she knows that he is helping her. One shot, every time. But just as she is sure that she will cuff him this time, he is always thinking a step ahead. She has never been able to capture him, but, she wonders as his hands cup her bottom and guides her legs around his waist, she wonders if this situation wasn't the same as capturing him.

When she discovered his identity, she fought for him. He was her Li-kun, her BK-201, but she wanted _him_, the one behind the mask and disguises. She never thought of herself as lonely, even when her mother passed away when she was young or when her father was relentlessly at work. She did as her father did—bury herself in work to allow loneliness to become obscure. They became too busy to be lonely. But then BK-201 became her constant headache, and the thought of him accompanied her whenever she went, in whatever she did.

Misaki gasps for air as Hei's ragged breath brushes over her sensitized flesh, and she closes her eyes, feeling his tongue teasing her.

She knows that it is dangerous, this game they're playing. But just as she found solace in her work, she found love in Hei. She knows that just as she couldn't ever let him go, he'd never let himself disappear. It is a battle they will continue to fight, just so long as they are together.

They are—as it were—two lonely, passionate souls left to the world's vindictive veracity. She doesn't know if she believes in Fate or soul mates—she is much too much a rational creature—but she knows, without any doubt, that the sky is filled with beautiful stars, and one of them is hers.

She loves waking up to the first tendrils of sunlight touching their entwined bodies. His face, usually so guarded and impassive, softened by the Sandman's touch and so content. She marvels at the idea that Contractors were the same as humans in sleep, and it spurs her to work harder, to strive for a union of both beings, alongside the man she loved.

Her body sinks into the bed as Hei sheds the last of his clothing. They are unmoving, breathless, and he places his forehead on hers.

"Misaki," her name sounds ethereal on his lips, and she smiles before he kisses her deeply, fingers laced through hers.

She loves his simplicity and honesty. Of all the things he could be, he chooses to be with her and he chooses to be Hei. He is not Li-kun, who is clumsy, sweet, and shy. He is not BK-201, who is angry, unruffled, and detached. Hei is profound, charming, and passionate.

She runs her hands through his dark hair, gripping his shoulders tightly as they come together.

But what she loves most about him are his deep eyes of indigo, the color of the night sky before the stars shine, just as they reach the pinnacle of mutual pleasure. His passion is hidden in the depths there, and she can see it and feel it when he looks at her and whispers to her that he loves her.

Hei and Kirihara Misaki are passionate creatures, hidden in personas and self-control, but when they are together, real stars appear in the night sky.


End file.
